walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Randall Culver (TV Series)
Randall Culver is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. Randall had been traveling in a group with Dave, Tony, Sean, Nate, and Jane and around thirty other survivors, before being taken hostage by Rick Grimes's group. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Little is known about Randall's life before or as the outbreak began other than that he attended school with Maggie Greene and was on the varsity baseball team. He also lived with his mother and brother, whom he lost in the outbreak. He talks about having a normal life as "just some guy". Personality In contrast to the other members of his group, Randall does not outwardly appear to be a bad person (although he did attempt to shoot Rick Grimes, Glenn Rhee, and Hershel Greene) and claims he joined his group in order to survive, although he admits to have witnessed the cruelty of his group though it is unknown if he took part in them as well. He has hinted a few times that he enjoys the group he is apart of. Randall is shown to be a sly and cunning person shown by his attempt to convince Rick's son Carl to release him from his chains claiming he is innocent and his group are good people, showing that he can be untrustworthy and a liar. He is shown to have a strong desire to live as he begs Rick numerous times to not kill him or allow Shane Walsh to kill him. He also seems not to be very good at hiding his emotions, crying numerous times during his captivity. Although it is never revealed of Randall's true nature, good or bad, Shane took no chances and violently murdered him to ensure he would cause no harm to his group Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Triggerfinger" Randall is first seen by Rick Grimes, Hershel Greene, and Glenn Rhee standing on a roof across the street from Hatlin's Bar, trying to shoot them. Nate, in their truck, tells Randall to jump down but when he attempts to jump, he slides down the nearby roof and into an alley where he begins screaming. Thinking he was consumed by walkers, Rick, Glenn, and Hershel run over to their vehicle and find that he had fallen onto a railing-pike, impaling his leg. They negotiate on whether to save him or not. Rick says he is just a kid and Hershel agrees. Unable to get Randall's leg unstuck, Rick uses his strength and rips it out of the spiked-fence. The three then proceed to put him in the car and blindfold him so he doesn't know where the farm is. Randall still unable to walk, Hershel insists that he should perform surgery on his leg. Shane is visibly angered at Rick and Hershel's decision to operate on Ranadall and simply let him go, and both Andrea and Shane claim that once freed he will lead his group back to the farm, causing a war and possible slaughter. "18 Miles Out" Rick and Shane Walsh bring Randall bound and gagged with them to collect supplies and to leave him behind. However, Rick and Shane are shocked when Randall reveals that he went to school with Maggie Greene and knows who Hershel is and most likely knew where the farm is. Shane attempts to shoot him, but Rick intervenes, causing the pair to fight and leaving Randall lying on the ground tied up. Shane accidentally causes a horde of walkers to be released, which attack the survivors. Randall is able to cut the ropes with a knife and is about to escape when he is stopped by Rick. Randall tells him to leave Shane behind and promises Rick he isn't going to say anything to his group, but Rick just tells him to shut up. Reluctantly they decide to leave Shane behind as he is trapped inside a school bus. However, at the last minute they change their minds and drive past the horde in Shane's car, killing many walkers and rescuing Shane. Even though Randall helps save Shane's life, he is once again bound and gagged and thrown in the back of the car. Rick says they will leave him in the barn overnight upon return to the farm, and that he will most likely be killed. "Judge, Jury, Executioner" Randall is brutally interrogated by Daryl Dixon and reveals that he joined a large group of 30 survivors hoping to ensure his survival. He also alludes to this group carrying out violent raids and gang rapes, prompting a repulsed Daryl to beat him even more furiously. The rest of the group decide that releasing Randall would be dangerous and decide to execute him. They leave him in the barn, saying they will kill him at night. Rick's son Carl finds a way into the barn, and Randall talks to him, asking him to set him free. Carl approaches Randall slowly, not talking, but Shane enters the barn and sees Carl there. Shane takes Carl out of the barn. Despite Dale Horvath's attempts to convince the group otherwise, Rick decides to take Randall to the other barn to be shot. However, when he is about to shoot Randall, he sees that Carl is watching. Carl encourages him to shoot Randall, horrifying Rick, who subsequently changes his mind. Daryl takes Randall back to the first barn and ties him up, and then leaves Randall alone in the barn after hearing Dale's screams. "Better Angels" The decision of what to do with Randall is still left on hold for Rick and the group, mostly due to mourning over Dale. Shane is very persistent with Rick to "handle" the problem with Randall, but Rick is still reluctant. Later on, Rick decides to soon handle it, but with news of Carl's confession, Shane urges him to talk to Carl first. Though Rick reminds him that Shane, himself, told him to deal with Randall, he claims to do it "later". While everyone is distracted, Shane sneaks into the barn and makes several attempts to kill Randall or at least frighten him into submission. Shane then decides to take Randall out into the woods and claims he wants to go with his "group". However, it was only a distraction as it's heard off-screen that Shane murders Randall by snapping his neck and then slams his head into the tree to appear as if he was assaulted by Randall. He then goes running back to the farm, claiming Randall attacked him and ran off. Later, it's shown that this was obviously a trap, while the group was distracted to capture Randall. Daryl and Glenn would later run into his reanimated zombie. The two have a fight with him but eventually kill Randall. They examine that there were no bite marks on his body and question why he became a walker without getting bit. Death Killed By *Shane Walsh (Alive) After Shane sets Randall free, the two wander off into the woods, talking about the possibility of Shane joining Randall's group. Once Shane feels that they've reached a far enough point away from the farm, Shane snaps Randall's neck, instantly killing him. *Glenn Rhee (Zombified) After Randall is reanimated, Daryl, Glenn, Rick, and Shane search for him in the woods, Rick and Shane in one group and Glenn and Daryl in another. Daryl and Glenn hear a noise and hide behind a tree. Daryl fires a bolt but misses and Randall pins him to the ground, only to be killed by Glenn, saving Daryl. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Randall has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Maggie Greene Randall and Maggie were never seen together on screen, but they both went to high school together. Maggie didn't know Randall very well. In a deleted scene in Season 2, Maggie looks over her yearbook and saw that Randall went to the same high school as her along with his brother. Maggie did not appear to want to see Randall executed and suggested that they should just keep him as a prisoner. Nate Although Randall and Nate aren't seen interacting much, it is assumed they had a stable relationship. Both of them attacking Rick, Hershel and Glenn in the bar together. Nate, however, abandoned Randall after the boy fell and impaled his leg on a fence spike. Although Randall begged Nate to help, he doesn't; instead, Nate apologizes as he drives away. His apology implies he had some amount of guilt. Sean It is assumed that Randall and Sean had a stable relationship due to the fact that they were in the same group and both took part in attacking Rick, Hershel, and Glenn in the bar. After the gun fight, Randall asked Nate about Sean before attempting to join the escape, showing his concern. Rick Grimes Randall was one of the members of Dave and Tony's group that attacked Rick, Glenn, and Hershel in "Triggerfinger". After impaling his leg on a fence spike, Rick refused to leave him behind to die and managed to free Randall at the last minute. One week later in "18 Miles Out", Rick and Shane traveled to a works station to leave Randall and give him a chance to survive. However, Randall revealed that he knew Maggie and who her father was, making Rick realize he was a grave threat to the group's security. Shane then wants to kill Randall, but Rick stops him, prompting a savage fight between the two. After learning of the dangerous nature of Randall's group, Rick feels like he had to kill Randall, claiming he is a threat. Rick almost executes Randall in "Judge, Jury, Executioner" but Carl wants to watch, and Rick, alarmed by this, decides not to kill Randall. After Dale's death, Rick then grants his last wish and wants to set Randall free; but instead Shane kills Randall in "Better Angels". Carl Grimes Upon meeting Carl, Randall is friendly towards him, and attempts to use Carl's immaturity so that he can escape. Randall asks Carl for help escaping and claims that his group would take care of him and his family. Carl doesn't reply, simply observing the prisoner's behavior. Their conversation is cut short when Andrea and Shane enter the shed, and Carl is forced out. During Randall's intended execution, Carl wants to watch and tells Rick to go on with the execution, indicating that he thinks of Randall as a danger to the group and should be killed. Shane Walsh Shane clearly despises Randall deeply. From the minute he is brought to the farm after being rescued by Rick, Shane wants him dead, claiming he is an immediate threat to the group. In "18 Miles Out", Shane attempts to kill Randall after he reveals that he was one of Maggie's classmates; but he is stopped by Rick, prompting a savage fight between the two. In "Judge, Jury, Executioner", after learning of the dangerous nature of Randall's group, Rick plans to execute Randall, but decides not to after seeing Carl wanting to watch. In "Better Angels", after Dale's death, Rick wants to set Randall free. Shane still does not agree with the decision, but Rick told him to swallow it and move on. Later in the episode, Shane sets Randall free and the two enter the forest, where Shane asks Randall about his group. Randall tells Shane that he'd fit right in, showing possible respect for him, though it was likely him just trying to please Shane. Shane suddenly kills Randall by breaking his neck, as he had wanted to all along. Randall's death seems to give him little to no guilt, since Shane uses it as an opportunity to lure Rick into the woods. Dale Horvath Dale and Randall are never seen on screen together, but Dale disagrees with the choice of killing him. Dale pleads with Rick to change his mind on executing him, or to at least speak with Randall. After Dale's sudden death, Rick and most of the group, excluding Shane, plan to set him free to honor Dale's last request. This, however, never happens as Shane kills Randall before the group can follow through with it. Daryl Dixon Daryl clearly did not care much for Randall and saw him as a danger to the group's security. When Randall was being held in the barn, Daryl brutally interrogated him, and also threatened him and stabbed him in his injured leg in order to obtain information about his group. Daryl appeared to be disgusted about the cruelty of Randall's group and this caused him to further beat Randall. During the meeting to decide Randall's fate, Daryl seemed to be in agreement of killing him. However, Daryl seemed surprised to find Randall as a walker without getting bit and shocked of how Shane killed him in order to lure Rick out and kill him as well. Appearances TV Series Season 2 *"Triggerfinger" *"18 Miles Out" *"Judge, Jury, Executioner" *"Better Angels" Trivia *In the ''Talking Dead'' following the episode "Judge, Jury, Executioner", episode director Gregory Nicotero confirmed that he had initially shot Daryl and Randall's final confrontation in the barn to where that Daryl was going to kill Randall himself until he heard Dale's desperate screams for help. *Randall is the third character in the TV Series known to reanimate without receiving a bite wound (the first were two Mert County Deputies in "18 Miles Out", who had been scratched). **However, he is the first one to reanimate with absolutely no damage sustained by walkers. *A broken neck is fatal if it severs the spinal cord, because it consequently blocks the neural connections between the brain and the rest of the body - heart, lungs, but most relevantly, limbs. Despite the fact that Shane killed Randall by breaking his neck, a zombified Randall was somehow able to get up and attack Daryl and Glenn just like a regular walker would. This was probably a plot oversight. *Randall was initially scripted to kill Hershel Greene in the Season 2 episode "Better Angels", but the producers eventually decided against it. *It is revealed in a deleted scene that Randall's last name is Culver, and Maggie discovers Randall went to the same high school as her when she looks through her high school book and finds his picture. Randall's brother also attended that school. ja:ランダル Culver, Randall Culver, Randall Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Teenagers Culver, Randall Category:Bandits Culver, Randall Culver, Randall Culver, Randall Category:TV Series Category:Greene Family Farm